random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Episodes
NOTICE: The Bunker 2.0 is planned for a reboot. See here for more information. Here's a few things to keep in mind while making episodes: *If you want to make an episode about another user, ask him or her first. *Keep the Personalities and opinions of other users in mind. *Three parts is the maximum for any episode series. *Try not to make Short and/or ridiculous episodes. Season 1 #Pilot Part 1: After the events of the series finale, the gang (without their beloved cartoon characters because of said events) go to find a new place to live on.* #Pilot Part 2: After building their new Bunker, everyone starts to get used to it. Meanwhile, ACF finds a message box from Earth that apparently didn't blow up. Who is it from, and how the heck did it make it anyway? Meanwhile, the Autotunzers do...Whatever I guess. #Belated Space Hannukah Special - Mochlum enjoys a Hannukah on Mars... with some interesting guests... #Training: The gang realizes they must train with their smexy hi-tech weapons, in case the Autotunerz try to attack. #Time Traveling and Stuff: After finding another device that can go back in time, the gang (mostly ACF) uses it to rescue the cartoons before the Earth blew up. Tornadospeed blows up thinking about paradoxes. #AMV Rebirth: After the death of Kh2cool nobody Master ventus is born, he is told to make it to space to find The Bunker 2.0 so he goes on an adventure with The Fourth Wall Buddy-Comedy Style to look for it. #TBA (Can't think of a title): Web and company get lost in space trying to find some unexploded video games. #The Space Lasagna: Bowser & Jr. finds out that a large space lasagna is gonna crush into the Bunker 2.0, but when it crashes into it, it only breaks into Bowser & Jr.'s bedroom window and is actually just merely the size of a regular family-sized lasagna and is able to talk in really broken Japanese that it almost sounds like it's just speaking from Google Translate. #Boredom 4: EVEN IN STINKIN' SPACE, YOU CAN GET BORED - YEAH. SOMEONE BROUGHT THE BOREDOM-INATOR, AND NOW EVERYTHING IS BORING. AGAIN. WHY. #Moon vs Sky: Moon snail is challenged by his rival SkyDoesMinecraft in a 3-part battle. Incinerating oatmeal is also in this episode. #Half-Wit 3 - Gaben finally releaseda Half-Life 3, and with the excitment and rage of the release, it sends the Bunker and the rest of civilization into raging freaks. However MS does not give a s t because he's a casual. #The Doctor Meets the Bunker 2.0 - Because of some timey-wimey stuff, the TARDIS, along with the Doctor, ends up in the Bunker, weird crap starts happening... #Board Game Adventure: Phineas and Ferb invent a new board game called "adventure", but everyone in The Bunker 2.0 thinks its boring and not fun. So to make it more fun Phineas and Ferb send everyone in the Bunker 2.0 in a magical world were they are turned into game peices. #How I met your Other: After disobeying Prof. Wrights rules on not to touch his cloning gun Bob accidentally makes an evil clone of himself who wants to destroy everyone in the Bunker 2.0, Bob is going to have to fight his evil clone "Bill the Figure Stick". * #A Cheesy Adventure - Prof. Wright, Wallace, and Gromit go on an adventure to find CHEESE IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! #'Fictional Characters': All of the user members of the Bunker 2.0 get kidnaped by their android doppelgängers, after a week of all the user members messing Bob and the fictional characters do some detective work and track down there friends. #'Meet AS195!' - The debut of AStranger195. The Bunker meets him. *''' #Breaking Bunker: Season Finale. The Autotuners find the new Bunker and fill it with crazy gas. The members of the Bunker begin to act violent, and the one user who is immune to this gas must save everyone. Before the bunker is destroyed... Season 2 #The One Direction Syndrome: When One Direction (who, in a mysterious way, survived the explosion of Earth) decide to annoy The Bunker with their music, ACF (shockingly), Dot, and Bubbles start to like them to the point of becoming obsessive fangirls. The gang must get them back to normal before they do something incredibly stupid. Meanwhile, the Autotunerz try to destory One Direction for some reason. #The Aquabats! Super Bunker Show! - The Aquabats join the Bunker for the day. NOTHING CAN GO WRONG NOW! :D #Iron Man 2.0 - Mochlum becomes Iron Man. #Marvin' Bunker - An alien disguised as a human that lived on earth is sad tha it's destroyed, so he goes and seeks refuge on the asteroid the Bunker 2.0's on and lives there. But how will the others cope? #Coke - Coke #The Bunker First Anniversary Special - The gang goes time traveling via TARDIS because they remembered their first year anniversary. While going to another point in time, the TARDIS breaks down, leaving the gang in the middle of the space time continuum. Then, because they're in the space time continuum, the gang start messing up time, and they mess it up so bad, that they are now starting to disappear from time. Will this be the end of our heros? #The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 24: Team Bunker 2.0 - The Autotunerz send out robot minions to attack, but with a little help from NC and his obsession with Team Fortress 2, the fellow Bunker residents prepare their weapons to kick some robotic butt! #Outside the Milkyway: Prof. Wright builds a warp portal to outside the Milky way galaxy to see other galaxies in the world, The Bunker 2.0 will be the first people to have ever left the Milk way galaxy and see new planets. #Senior Citizens 2: Hard Candy is Handy: They all turn old. #Zapp Bran-igan - We go on a bran-tastic adventure in SPACE! #The great zombie war of '14 : Moon snail is kidnaapped by a zombie, an after escaping, he comes across a yard in a great battle against plants vs zombies. if he wins the war, the plants will give it one wish, but is it worth the risk? '''* #The Legend of the Elders: When Earth was destroyed by Selena Gomez and the autotunerz the Elders were able to escape Earth in time and create a new planet, but there planet is in danger because Rebecca Black and S&K are taking over the planet so they can have somewhere to live. Its up to the Bunker 2.0 to save the Elders and restore peace and order to there world. #The New Kid: A boy named Daniel Stormer appears in the Bunker and ruins everything. #Some Serious Contuinity Problems: In this episode, the crew find an enchanted orb that does weird things, the kind of weird things that the kind of weird things that- OH S**T IT'S STARTED OH S**T IT'S STARTED ALREADY #One of Us: During Kareoke Night at the Bunker, when ACF is heard singing when a bit-time music producer is around, he makes her one of the biggest stars around! But soon, the Autotunerz take note of this and want ACF to join them, with one of the best deals of all time. Now ACF must choose between the autotunerz and her random friends. #Finally Again: Part of the Autotunerz evil plan to have The Bunker fall apart, they brainwash Faves and have him fall in love with Mochlum again. #Technologic: In the time of the high-tech Bunker, where technology is so advanced, everyone is done for us, all the robots and machinery attack and turn evil, threatning the lives of everyone in the Bunker! #The Bunker Crossing: New Leaf: A Villager moves in the Bunker and thinks that he now owns and controls everything in it. A "female dog" named Isabelle even helps the Villager and becomes his assistant. Not only that because the Villager moved in, the Bunker is now under home loans by Tom Nook with outrageous amounts of bells. MP, ACF, and BJ must put their heads together and stop all this before the clock gets out of whack! Season 3 #'Hybrid Quest' - After Master ventus finds out ACF is a cartoon character and human hybrid, He decides that he wants to travel to the god/goddess dimension so he can be transformed into a nobody and Shōnen character hybrid. #'Bill the Stick Figure: Returns' - Bill the Stick Figure is revived and comes to get his revenge on Bob and Wakko, by sending them to a horrible wasteland. Bob and Wakko must put they're differences aside just this once and work together to defeat Bill. #'Brain Eraser': After the Bunker 2.0 gets sucked into a space tornado, everyone in the Bunker 2.0 gets amnesia forgetting completely who they are. Things get worse when Selena Gomez and the Autotunerz take advantage and attack the Bunker 2.0. #'A Day in the Life of Phineas & Ferb': Phineas and Ferb spend the day making inventions as usual, but this time in the Bunker 2.0. #'Big Bog Monster': Donkey Kong goes insane when he finds out his childhood fear is back to haunt him. So it's up to a few members of the Bunker 2.0 to find the Big Bog Monster and help him face his fear. #'Under the Weather' - Everyone in the Bunker 2.0 gets extremely sick. So the Autotunerz take advantage of this moment by trying to finally destroy them. #'The Origin of a Tap Dancing, Shimmering Heroine' This episode tells the story of how SunsetShimmerFan survived America becoming a wasteland, lost her friend, Columbia, met the Secretary of Night and the other roommates in her room, and found The Bunker 2.0. #'Back to the Pilot 2' - Bob and Wakko realize that some of their items have been missing ever since they moved to the Bunker 2.0, the two argue about one stealing the others stuff but Master ventus suggests they just go back in time a retrace their steps. They travel back in time to Earth, and find out they are in the Pilot episode of the Bunker. #'Ventus + Love = ?' - Master ventus celebrates his first Valentines Day but is still unsure on what it is. So to celebrate the holiday he decides to invade the Autotunerz H.Q and destroy them all. #'Favorite Ice Cream Sandwiches' - AStranger195 tries to find more of his favorite ice cream sandwich brand, which is no longer made. Re-aired in The Bunker 2.0r as "Summoning AStranger195's Power". #'TBA' #'A Falling Star' - TBA #'The Zangoose Legacy' - A giant meteor is heading for the bunker, and only a Zangoose can stop it! Since Moon Snail is a Zangoose, he has to train and stop the meteor in time. Can he do it? #'Transformations' - The cast finds a transformation gun, and messes around with it. Moon Snail Tries his best to stay out of the mess, so thankfully, he only gets transformed twice. The gang eventually decides to reverse the effects, and then reverses it on most of them, and when they try to do it on MS... Whoops! They ran out of fuel! #'TBA' #'TBA' #'The return of the Doppelgangers' - Justin Bieber revives the doppelgangers (However, Lians noom is still a Kirby) and sends them to take over the bunker. The gang must do everything they can to beat them! *''' #Selena Go-BOT' - Bieber is fed up with his break up with Selena Gomez and no longer being leader of the Autotunerz. So he runs away, and hires a group of smart people to make an android called "Selena Go-Bot". His first command for his new "girlfriend" is to destroy the Bunker 2.0. (Note: After this episode Bieber is fired from the Autotunerz, it's important to remember this for future episodes) '*''' (*''' = Important event takes place in the episode) Season 4 #It was fun while it lasted' - Moon Snail abandons the gang for the forces of evil because he was promised free noodles. This puts Flametail in rage for being abandoned, and goes out to punish the forces of evil. (From this episode on, Moon Snail is now a villian. Keep this fact in mind for future episodes.) * #'TBA''' #'Lost Episode' - A lost-episode based... Episode. #'Team Failure 2' - The gang decide to play a nice game of TF2, but an obviously hacking team is ruining their fun. They eventually find out it's the Autotunerz, and they challenge them to a fight without cheats. #TBA #TBA #TBA #'Five Nights at the Autotunerz' - Rebecca Black captures the gang and traps them all in a room. Blu Engineer unleashes 5 animatronics he created by the names of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Balloon Boy to kill them. The gang must work together to repel these animatronics long enough for Comp to break their way out! #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #'Super Shuttle' (Also known as Unsubtle Shuttle) - Rebecca abducts the gang into a shuttle that's HEADING FOR THE SUN! The gang has three days to escape or deactivate the shuttle before they're turned into crispy treats for aliens! * Season 5 #'No going anywhere!' - Moon Snail's fanbase get pissed off because of him becoming a villain and dying, so they invade the Autotunerz base, then they steal all of their noodles. They sabotage the show and have it under their control. The gang must stop them before they destroy the show! #'The New Earth' - A new earth has been created. The origins are unknown. The Autotunerz plan to destroy it before the gang can get to it! #'What does this machine do?' - The gang finds a machine that requires DNA. They are not sure what this does, but the Autotunerz steal it from them. They must retrieve it and find out what it does. #TBA #'CopyWRONG! '- The gang finally get copyright issues for the cartoon characters, Flametail and Moon Snail, and have the Bunker candidate for cancellation. The gang must get their bunker back in shape! #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #'/Defending the Future/' - CC00 and Moon Snail go on a trip to the future, just to find more zombies there. The two make attempts to work together, but their different taste in plants causes several problems. Season 5 #'The Bunker 2.0 Easter Special!' - Moon snail (still a pony due to the creators forgetting he was a zangoose again) and Flametail hunt for noodle-flavored candy in easter eggs. Meanwhile, the autotunerz watch Dora as Moon snail's fanbase is keeping them hostage for no reason again. #'TBA' #'TBA' #'TBA' #'The Fandex Disaster' - Moon Snail accidentally brought his fandex pokemon into reality! They start wrecking everything without stopping! #'TBA' #'Flametail's Time to Shine!' - Flametail gets his very own episode, since hes the ony main character that never had one, The other bunker people mostly cameo. #'TBA' #'TBA' #'Fear Factor 3.0' - The third, final, and most brutal Fear Factor episode is now here. The gang must get through their biggest fears of all. #'TBA' Season 6 #'TBA' #'Bob the Strong' - Tara Strong gets sick and needs Bob the Stick Figure to fill in for her during the Space Convention. The next day, Bob gets obsessed and tries to impersonate Tara Strong. #'Don't go dragon me into this mess' - Master ventus's pet Dragon Icarus is kidnapped by the Autotunerz, and Master ventus with the help of Bob the Stick Figure, and Wakko and Yakko Warner to find his best friend. #'Moon Snail and the Wonderlocke Part 1 out of 3' - Moon Snail is sent to the Kalos region by a legendary blue deer called Xerneas. However, he must do a Nuzlocke variant called "Wonderlocke". (Note: As of this episode, Moon Snail will not appear in most episodes of Season 6, aside from the other 2 parts of MSatW. MSatW 3 will be the season finale, where he returns.) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #'Moon Snail and the Wonderlocke Part 2 out of 3' - Description to be added. #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #'Moon Snail and the Wonderlocke Part 3 out of 3' - Description to be added. Season 7 #'The Sandvich Episode' - The characters play TF2. #'Phineas and a Rooster' - Ferb is being held hostage by the autotunerz. So they now have a temporary replacement, The Klasky-Csupo Rooster! They now build wake-up inventions that have a audio recording of the rooster saying "WAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" and they cause earthquakes. #'The VHS' - The gang discover a VHS copy of the first episode of Bunker prime with the black parts made of golden-copper. #'Safety Trains!' - Everyone teaches railroad safety for the audience! Such as railroad crossing safety, trucking safety, and MOAR! (Debuts of the Three Western Truck Drivers Who All Talk at The Same Time, and some moar) #'Friendly Bunkertees' - A whole lot of Friendly Floatees covered in bits of dirt, but still in mint condition, land on the moon. Now the Bunker 2.0 (which crash landed on the moon at the end of the shooting star episode, mind you) is now collecting them. (Debuts of Webby Vanderquack and Mrs. Beakley) #'asdfbunker' - EVERYBODY DO THE DON'T FALL DOWN! *everybody flies up* xd rondum #'Food Tastes!' - Live from satellite, Bingbang32 presents her own food tastes! #'Secrets, Secrets' - The gang tell their big secrets when a Autotunerz-made missile is about to hit the Bunker 2.0! (According to this episode, Webby has almost 19 stitches right across her stomach and is the one of the few people that was able to see the rake and live to tell the tale) #'The Bunker Channel' - The gang open their own TV channel. #'Bunker Clues' - 472367334842. #'Canuck Attack' - The Wayside characters move into the Bunker 2.0 and attract other Canadian cartoon characters. (Debuts of various Canadian cartoon characters, however you know who usually only makes cameos. #'The Jolly Olly Man' - The Jolly Olly Man becomes the Bunker 2.0's ice cream man. #'Heavy' - Red Heavy visits the bunker, and attracts Blu team members. #'Pepsi' - A new drink in the Bunker 2.0 comes! #'Final Bran-tasy 2!' - YES, SOMEONE BROUGHT THE FINAL BRAN-TASY INTO THE BUNKER 2.0. #'It wasn't fun while it lasted' - It's just "It was fun while it lasted" with the roles switched. #'Space-Mart! '- Spud the Scarecrow opens a supermarket IN SPACE. #'Planet Spud' - We meet Spud. #'Bunker Clues 2: Cirtcele Oolagoob' - It is the day where the Bunker has Valentine's Day, and Steve uses the Love Day notebook. #'Ventus for SSB4 '- After being mistaken for Sora from'' Kingdom Hearts'', Master ventus and his pet dragon Icarus are kidnapped against their will and taken to a space coliseum. There they will fight popular Nintendo icons to see if they are worthy to be in Super Smash Bros 4. #'Bunker Clues 3: Attack of the Oblinas' - The Bunker 2.0 and Steve and Blue go have another game, but for some reason Oblina made Blue, Bingbang32, and of course, Moon snail, glow in the dark! So steve must find the cure in a special game of GLOW IN THE DARK CLUES! #'Blocked Escape' - After Comp's machine backfired, the entire gang gets trapped into a Minecraft world. The Ender Dragon tells them that she will escape and destroy the bunker if they don't kill her in time. The gang work together to find a stronghold and kill this beast off once and for all. Season 8 (Final season) The final season has every character getting a huge episode all about themselves. The finale is a big one. #Burning Crusade - Flametail gets sent to mars, and a bunch of steel-type pokemon are invading the moon. Flametail, being a fire type, is the only one that can stop them. However, he cannot get back to the moon. He must get the materials to create a space-ship to return home. (Flametail Finale) #Bingy Days - Bing goes into her next form (a anthro Sylveon) and hangs out with a live-action Ringo Starr (Bingbang32 finale) #TBA (Tornadospeed finale) #TBA (ACF01 finale) #King of the Zombies - Moon Snail finds out all of his friends have fallen to the Zombie Apocalypse. He wishes to find the cure, but someone has the most important material; Zomboss. Moon Snail must fight through the countless zombie horde to have one last showdown with Zomboss himself. (Moon Snail finale) #Xenahort - TBA (Master Ventus finale) #TBA (UMG Finale) #TBA (Faves Finale) #TBA (CompliensCreator00 Finale) #TBA (Gray Pea Shooter Finale) #Being of Darkness - One big threat exists. A man called Kayfen wishes to wipe all of existence away from the world. He is the most powerful being in the galaxy. Both the autotunerz and the gang must work together to eliminate Kayfen. If they fail, it's curtains for the entire universe. Will they make it? (True Finale) Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes